Who am I?
by candyish12345
Summary: A child with images inside her head. With a voice that says she came from a different place. Is it real or not? Is she crazy? What's with it? Is she Ai the little sister of Lee,or is she Sally a Naruto fan-girl who is in some kind of weird coma ? O/C insert First story so try not to be too mean. Any comments are welcome and grammar mistakes please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone who is reading this story, i would like to thank you. First i would like to ask does anyone know how to get a beta. Or would anyone like to beta for me? Second tell me please if it gets to merry sue. I do not want Ai to be some super strong does everything perfect on the first try protege. Ai will be a faster learner tho. Only because she has more years and understanding than a normal baby. DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THIS **

I was swimming when i died , I loved swimming. It would have been my seventeenth birthday.I got a Shino plushy and bed spread. I was in to this anime that i loved. i would have given anything to be in that amine. I did not realize at the time how stupid i was for hoping that. That is when I was still alive. Or was. I never believed the whole light at the end of the tunnel thing, but waking up in a different, smaller, and weaker body kind of changed that.

At first i thought that I was in some kind of coma, partly because of the very week vision, the smell of the hospital, and the hard hearing. But after the first few days things became clear. I think it was the first time i realized that i was a baby was when my "father" was holding me. I did not know how i shrunk. Did I get cut in half or something?Or maybe everyone had gotten taller.

That was not it tho. I came to a sudden realization. I was smaller. To small. I was a kid?!


	2. Chapter 2

I was a kid. Not even a kid, but a baby. I could not even control bathroom time. All i did was cry, eat, and sleep for the first few months. Around my third month i found out were I was. At first i thought I had awesome new parents who loved to cos-play. Seeing as they had head bands that shinobi of Konohagakure always had it was not that big of a stretch. But after seeing my mother from the crib , walk on the wall to squish a spider that was in the coroner that was crossed off my list.

This made me confront the fact that i really was in the Narutovers. About a weak after this discovery I found out when I was. Also who i had as a brother. I did not realize it at first(like most things at that time) but i did indeed have a brother. The one year old that the held above me was my dear big brother Lee. Lee the taijutsu master. Lee the student of Might Guy. Lee who was an orphan and never had a sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**i would. like to thank fanfiction2010 for following me you are awesome. Also this is my first story so if you see something that's wrong please notify me. And thank you to all my readers. you guys are awesome. um.. WARNING a little violence.**

After the unintended break down I had, I tried to get everything in perspective. Any day now the Fox was going to destroy Konohagakure I was going to lose my parents, I would be sent to the orphanage.I was totally freaking out. Of course I still had the option of going out of my mind, but I kind of thought that I was still all there. At least at the moment.

My mom, who it turns out, is a **Kunoichi.** How cool is that? Our father is the one that stays at home. you know i always thought that Lee would have two Shinobi parents, but now i guess that's not the case.

Our father had black hair and dark brown mother also had black hair ,but the weird thing was that she has black eyes. My old (first ?) mom and dad was completely different. My mother was blond and green-eyed while my father brown and blue-eyed.

/ / / TWO DAYS LATER/ /

I was awoke by the screaming/crying of Lee on the other side of the room. There was this feeling of complete doom. It was pressing down on me it was like suffering, this this pain and anguish this sadness. Please I just wanted to die. Why couldn't I just die. i was so scared. But father came in and picked up Lee and me. He put us in a sling that crossed over his chest.

"Hush we need to get to safety" Father said. He ran out of the house and down the street. There was so many people running around, some fell and were trampled. As he turned the corner the building exploded. It went up in flames different colors of red and orange. _Arts a bang _ was the last thought before everything went black.


End file.
